


Purity Test

by AikiYun



Series: Purity Test [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, F/M, Fantasizing, Free Use, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikiYun/pseuds/AikiYun
Summary: Summer Rose is a loving wife and mother to her family. To the public eye, she's a kind and gentle woman with a soft heart. To her family, she's a caring mother and a loving wife. What many does not know was that Summer is a massive closet slut.
Relationships: Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Purity Test [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135340
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Purity Test

Another night, another sound of a creaking bed frame holding up against the pounding of flesh on the mattress. The word 'sex' sounds too vanilla for Summer Rose, who is currently bouncing off her husband's large cock. For Summer, this activity is best describes as ‘fucking’; brutal, raw, and rough as the gods made it so. After several hours of intense fucking and switching positions, the activity comes to a climactic end as it usually does every night, with Taiyang shooting his loads into Summer's pounded womb.

“Mmm… that’s it. Put it all in me. How are you holding up, dear?” Summer softly spoke as she shivers in ecstasy. 

“I… I think my body is about to give up.” Exhausted Taiyang, having been unable to keep up with her seamless desire for his cock.

Not long after pulling out of his wife, Taiyang limps from exhaustion and, not too long after, sank into sleep. Summer, satisfied with another successful fuck session, went to clean up in the bathroom, sauntering while also covering her pussy to prevent any leakage of cum into the floor. Not merely due to the hassle of cleaning up stains on the floor the next day but Summer has her way of cleaning up. 

Switching on the light in the bathroom, Summer stared at herself in the mirror, seeing a woman whose body appears more like a used party whore than a loving homemaker. 

"Well, look at you, Summer." Summer spoke to her reflection. "Going to clean yourself up or not, you slut?"

Turning on the tap to let the water heat up, Summer spreads her legs, letting Taiyang's cum seep off her pussy into her hand. After draining a fair amount into her hand, Summer brought her hand up to her mouth and slurped up the cum. Not allowing a good cum go to waste as she savors the taste of her husband’s spunk. Her tongue goes to work, licking up the flavors on her hand while moaning in delight. 

Stepping into the shower, Summer thinks about future Grimm contracts to attend within the coming days. Being the Silver Eye warrior has its demands on the job. Often dangerous work that requires her to be days away from the family. But as Summer allows the hot water to wash away the sweat from her skin, she wondered if her life would be different had she never chosen this path. Would she be an ordinary housewife to a loving husband? Having to clean the house, cook dinner, and take care of the kids while Taiyang is off on a possibly dangerous assignment. 

Though there is another deep, wanton thought that lingers on her side, one she tries her best to keep hidden from Taiyang and the girls. This unblushing, licentious, and salacious mind of Summer dwells on a single question: what if she gives in to that side of hers? Would she end up being a common street whore in the city, selling herself to a wealthy, Atlesian businessman for the night? Perhaps he would take her to his fancy bachelor pad to have her bound and gagged in some hidden closet, letting her out occasionally to be used as a sexual relief. 

Summer’s mind wanders into a flurry of imagination as she begins to masturbate under the shower. She imagines herself being back at Beacon, skirt lifted and bent over a desk while her male classmates used her as sexual relief. She was the school slut, available for use by anyone at any time. Even the door to her dorm room is left open so students and teachers alike can enter the room and use her whenever they want to, even while she is sleeping. 

Summer fingers herself harder as her prurient mind drives into an even deeper debauchery. Her mind imagined falling into a cave filled with a pack of Apathy, the dreaded Grimm that drains their victim of willpower and emotion. Trapped with nowhere to escape, the Apathy drains her emotions until she becomes nothing more than a mindless cock sleeve for the horde of Apathy to use. 

Such forbidden thoughts of being used as a Grimm toy finally brought Summer to another orgasm for the night. The shower does well to suppress her voice and hides the feminine juices she squirted from her wild fantasies. She straightened herself up from masturbating in the shower and finally washed up before going to bed.

Fresh from the bathroom and clothed in a white bathrobe, Summer takes a quick visit to the girls. On a week break from Beacon, both Yang and Ruby sleep peacefully on their bed, with Ruby cuddling a stuffed Ursa doll. Summer watches her daughters with motherly love. Walking towards Yang, a daughter of a person she once called her friend, Summer kneels to kiss her on the cheek. Summer thought to herself that while Yang may have given her some hard time growing up but has since has become a wonderful young lady and a good sister to Ruby. Walking towards Ruby, her special bundle of joy, Summer kissed her to the cheek before finally walking towards her room, towards a sleeping husband, and a warm bed to fall asleep on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! Aiki here, thank you for reading my first fanfic since junior high. I hope you find this story entertaining and look forward to more stories to be written. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, follow me on Twitter https://twitter.com/AikiYun and get updates on new and upcoming stories.


End file.
